Moments
by aomurasakiai
Summary: (COMPLETE] InuKai pairing. Written for aaincognito who requested... a bunny. X3 Inui and Kaidoh enjoy some quiet time but a furry creature interrupts them.


**Disclaimers**: Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi. This is for entertainment purposes only. No money being made.

**Author**: aomurasakiai  
**Title**: Moments  
**Warnings**: Shounen Ai, Fluff/WAFF/Sap  
**Pairings**: InuKai  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Rating**: PG  
**Special Thanks**: Deb for betaing yet another PoT fic (had no choice, sorry!).  
**Note**: Xmas gift ficlet for aaincognito!

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon during the spring break, lazy even for Kaidoh. He had finished his run with Inui-senpai and now they both lay down side-by-side on the grass in the city park. They had been 'together' since Inui had graduated from Seishun Gakuen; Kaidoh didn't know how it had happened but after the graduation ceremony when all the chaos ensued where people were trying to find each other in the crowd, Inui had stolen his first kiss. It was an awkward moment at first but they both knew that their hidden feelings were reciprocated.

"Kaidoh," Inui called in his deep voice that always managed to send tingles down the other teen's spine. "Are you prepared for your third year?"

"Aa…" Kaidoh answered simply. "What about you, Senpai? Confident about high school?"

"100 percent." Silence reigned over the two teens before the bespectacled teen turned to his side to look at his kouhai, his head propped up on his arm.

"I will miss you very much, Kaidoh." The bandana-clad teen also turned to his side, curling his arm under his head and stared up at the other.

"It's only a year, Inui-senpai. It's not like we'll never see each other again."

"True, but I won't be able to see you as often as I would like." Inui held out his other hand, waiting patiently until Kaidoh tentatively took hold of it with his own, lacing their fingers together.

"You know that I love you, right Kaidoh?" The former Seigaku student smiled as the other blushed lightly. Kaidoh was always easily embarrassed by words of compliment, praise, and more recently, affection. Slowly, Inui bent his head down to kiss the other. Lips moved hesitantly against their counterpart, both teens still too inexperienced and shy to take it a step further. But then, Kaidoh suddenly tensed and Inui pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"Senpai… there's something on my leg," Kaidoh whispered harshly, his grip on the other's hand tightening. Inui looked over his shoulder and chuckled softly.

"You're always attracting the cutest critters," he said, thoroughly amused. Kaidoh looked down the length of his body to see a bunny resting on his legs, its nose twitching continuously as it glanced back at the boy.

"What is a bunny doing here?" he asked, sitting up and gently taking it in his arms. Kaidoh smiled as the warm body snuggled against him, the twitching nose tickling his biceps. He stroked the downy fur, marveling at how soft it was.

"I think it likes you," Inui said, still smiling.

"Do you think it belongs to anyone?" Kaidoh asked, already anticipating some female to call out the bunny's name.

"Doesn't seem to have a collar," the other said, checking the small animal's neck.

"Do you normally put a collar on a bunny?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Inui-senpai? Not sure?" Kaidoh said with a teasing smile.

"I've never exactly had a pet bunny before," he answered, pushing up his glasses embarrassedly.

"Rowena! Rowena!!" screeched a female voice. Both boys stood up and Kaidoh sighed to himself; he knew it was going to happen sooner or later. A teenage girl came into the clearing and spotted her pet in the mamushi's arms. She ran towards him and took the bunny, walking away without so much a 'thank you' for the bandana-clad second-year. When the girl was finally gone, Inui wrapped his arm around his kouhai's shoulder.

"Seems like this has happened to you before," he said quietly.

"Too often," came the dejected answer. Long fingers gently tilted his head to the side and a soft kiss was bestowed on his lips.

"When we grow up and move out, I'll buy a pet for you. Then, you won't have to worry about it getting taken away." Kaidoh smiled at the thought.

"Arigato, Inui-senpai."

Owari

Note: "Rowena" means "the white-haired one" in Celtic


End file.
